


Dragons, What the Hell?

by pushupindrag



Series: Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 in a little series of ficlets of 'Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With'</p>
<p>Bucky having to deal with a dragon on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons, What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Another little fictlet, because dragons!! Also I have a tumblr now (one for Captain America anyway) which is [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come chat/cry with me about stucky. It's just a little sideblog though.
> 
> Un'beted so any mistakes are my own, please tell me if you find any :)

“What. The. Hell.” Bucky groans, looking up at the building. There was a lizard breathing fire perched on top, roaring away to itself. No, not a lizard. A dragon. A mother fucking dragon. Of all things.  
“It’s just like the film we watched Buck” Steve smiles through panting, having run down from said building  
“No, this is nothing like How to Train Your Dragon. This is scaly death”  
“Look, you know where it came from right?” Bucky was still looking up at it warily.   
“No, it poofed here. Like, it just appeared. I think maybe its magic. Which is why we let Banner deal with it, he knows people”  
“We can’t leave everyone to it” Steve had taken to also looking, both of their heads tilted back  
“What are we gonna do? Shoot it to death? I don’t wanna be responsible for that Stevie. There are kids watching, do you want to kill a child’s favourite, if scary, animal?”  
“I guess not”  
“We can’t shoot magic, especially if it’s breathing fire back”  
“Well, we could go try and reason with it?”  
“With what? Do you own piles and piles of gold? Are you somehow Bilbo Baggins and have ways of bargaining?” Bucky puts his hands on his hips  
“Well...”  
“No. No you do not. We don’t even own any shiny things now that I’m thinking about it”  
“You have your knives”  
“I’m not giving the dragon my knife collection, what are you mad?”   
“Well you said shiny”  
“I also said gold! Look, I think we should get pictures before we try anything else”  
“Why?”  
 If you haven’t noticed, it’s a DRAGON! Shit’s cool!”

It wasn’t trying to kill anyone either, so Bucky goes back into the building, bypassing the panicked workers as he goes up onto the roof, phone in hand. Steve hot on his heels.  
“Hey Mr Dragon!” Bucky calls, phone out so he can get a good few pictures of the ruby red creature. Its stops breathing fire, confusion written all over its face. It looked, sad? Distressed even.

That’s when Bucky spots the body it was leaning over.   
“Steve, we’ve got a body. They look unconscious”  
“I can see” Steve snaps, before the pair slowly make their way over.  
“Mr Dragon, we need to get that person” Bucky tells the beast who definitely understood more than it let on “We’re trying to help. And if the person’s wounded we can get them help.” The dragon makes a weak sounding noise, whining as it shifts out of the way. Dancing on its feet as it lets Steve and Bucky approach the person who seemed to be stirring.

“I’m Steve, this is Bucky. We’re going to help you okay” Steve soothes, Bucky a little preoccupied with the dragon breathing down their necks. The person wakes, jumping a little  
“Crap, what the hell” They curse, “Buddy, Buddy it’s cool. We got the wrong dimension it’s fine!” They bypass both Steve and Bucky to launch themselves at the dragon, not even seeming to worry that they had just been unconscious.   
  
“They look like something out of Lord of the Rings” Bucky mutters, but shuts up quickly as they turn towards him  
“Did you help Buddy?”  
“Buddy helped you, you were knocked out” Steve supplies and the person nods before turning back around  
“Thank you both, for not harming us. Can you please tell me where we are?”  
“Earth, 21st Century, New York”  
“That means nothing to me, but thank you both anyway,” They look confused  
“I’m Bucky, that’s Steve” Bucky points and Steve waves  
“Well Bucky and Steve. I’m Kitrean. Pleasure to meet you but now we have to go. We must be causing trouble”  
“You just made a few people’s dreams come true is all. Don’t worry.” Steve beams and they step back as Kitrean kicks Buddy’s side, sending them into the air.  
“Thank you both again. So long!”  
“Bye?” Steve and Bucky chuckle as the par turn rapidly in the air and disappear.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Bucky bursts into laughter, Steve joining him.  
"I did get pictures though" Steve holds up his phone, still leaning against Bucky.

Weirdest day ever.


End file.
